narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Deletion policy
Deletion, on Naruto Fanon Wiki, occurs when content on this wiki goes against our rules and policies. Deletion can only be done by a sysop. Despite this, users can mark content for deletion to get a sysop's attention. To do so, one must place the tag. These are the guidelines for doing so. Deletion Guidelines * Spam, anything such as blatant advertising, pages of random text, or user pages created by other users. * Content that does not pertain to the Naruto universe, or can be considered "crossover" content. * Content which does not conform specific policies such as (though not limited to): ** Images that do not conform to our Image policy. ** Talkpages against the Talkpage policy. ** Userpages which violate the Userpage policy. * Pages containing only plagiarised content (if it is just a section of the page that is plagiarised it may simply be removed). UPDATE: * Instant deletion of any non-Japanese named characters (unless satisfactory reasons are provided). * Limitations on KG at creation. No infobox spamming. Anything more than 2 KG should be added later on, when adequate information can be added to justify their inclusion. Otherwise, it shall be deleted. * Characters that significantly defy canon (eg: son of Sasuke and Ino) are to be tagged as AU CHARACTERS and automatically forfeit the right to be included in any potential project, unless otherwise specified. If not tagged AU in an appropriate amount of time, it shall be deleted. **AU Tagged characters are also prohibited from: ***Nomination to the Hall of Fame *** Nomination to the Featured Articles * Articles without infoboxes are instantly deleted. * No listing excess jutsu (more than 15) before creating and developing the abilities section. This is to further mitigate our "infobox Uchiha” plague. 7. Operate within fantasies that are not too wild. No angels, demons, chupacabras and kangaroo men on a Naruto Fanon wiki. Techniques can take the form of these things, epithets can be named as such; but characters themselves shouldn't have links to these. As in, Javier Uchiha should not be a literal Nephilim or the son of a Greek god. Marked for Deletion * If your article is marked for deletion do not remove the deletion tag. * Discuss the article's deletion on its talk page. * An article's deletion must be the unanimous decision of the sysops. ** If deletion is not agreed upon unanimously within one week (7 days) of the tag's posting, the owner of the page, or a sysop, may remove the tag from the article. Blanking Articles "Blanking" a page means that you've replaced the text on a page with either nothing or just a few words. Do. Not. Do it. If you want your articles deleted, request it from a sysop. Blanking will be considered and will result in an auto-block. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: 3 day block * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block ;Exceptions An auto-block can be given out if the following circumstances occur; * If a user is found to have marked an article for deletion out of spite, ill will, or simply dislike of the article. * If a user is caught blanking articles. Category:Rules